


If the world stops

by helementx



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, I'm feeling soft for choerry these days okay?, so let me have a moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helementx/pseuds/helementx
Summary: Hyejoo takes Yerim to the movie theatre because she likes seeing Yerim smile.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	If the world stops

The door bell rings. Yerim jumps off the couch to open it, and her face lit against the moonlight when she sees Hyejoo standing there awkwardly. Her cheeks puffed out with pouty triangular lips, and Yerim’s whole expression lightens up at the sight.

“Are you ready?” Hyejoo asks, and Yerim nods before looking back at her mom who was busy cooking.

“I’m leaving now!” Yerim shouts and they hear her mom say something about taking care as the door shuts.

Yerim jumps down the stairs to the porch of her house, and Hyejoo walks down cooly. Yerim was a little too excited tonight. She glances over at the girl who swung her arms around as she waits for Hyejoo to pick up her bike.

“You’re too happy tonight.” Hyejoo says, and Yerim grins with a small content hum. Teeth in between her rows of teeth, and she gives crescent moons from her eyes that Hyejoo thinks the moon can retire for the night.

“I’m happy to see you.” Yerim says. Hyejoo blew a raspberry as she picks up her bike, setting herself on the seat as she waits for Yerim to sit on the backseat. “I would be happy to see me too. I’m cool.”

Yerim nods as she hugs Hyejoo as the girl starts cycling her way to her job. The street lights passing over their heads one by one, and Yerim feels like she was flying through the universe with Hyejoo. A couple of stars shining above them as the moon shimmers its light.

She holds one arm out as if she were reaching for the darkness surrounding them. Bushes, trees and fences pass by, some leaving the whispering sound of dancing with the wind. Her smile grew a little wider as she presses her cheeks against Hyejoo’s shoulder, and her hands grasp the moving air in between her fingers.

Yerim wonders if Hyejoo stops cycling right this moment, will the world stop because it looks as if they were the ones moving. She wonders if they stop to catch a breath, will everything stop and become nothing but her thoughts.

“Hey Hyejoo.” Yerim calls out as she continues to reach her hand out, higher to touch the moon. “Hm?”

Yerim thinks for a moment before saying anything more. She had a lot to say, but none of it was organized. Her lips pouting as she pulls herself closer to Hyejoo’s body. There was a bump coming, and she didn’t want to fall.

“Why’d you call my name?” Hyejoo asks at the silence Yerim had given her.

Yerim shrugs. She had an idea of why, but at the same time she had no idea why.

Hyejoo doesn’t pry anymore as she continues to cycle to the theatre. She looks around the familiar place they always take. The same route, open city lights and opened stores. She always wondered if it were safe to always take the same pathway, but she did anyway as habit.

***

“Finally. You’re heavy.” Hyejoo says as they reach the theatre, and Yerim giggles as she gets off first. Hyejoo locks her bicycle on the bars out of her workplace.

“Anyways, why do you always take your hand out to touch empty air?” Hyejoo asks as they go inside, and Yerim nibbles on her bottom lip. There were multiple reasons on why she does it. She wasn’t sure which one to tell Hyejoo, and she wasn’t sure if she was ready to let Hyejoo know.

Yerim smiles it away, all her thoughts and insecurities. She hugs Hyejoo’s arm. “Because darkness and you are my only friends.” Yerim answers as if it were a lie. As if it were a joke. As if it would help Yerim to believe it was all a lie.

But Yerim knew deep down inside it was true.

Hyejoo blew another raspberry, taking it as it is. A joke. “Yeah right.” she says, and Yerim can only smile.

Maybe it was what Yerim considered to be friends. It wasn’t life, or people, it was her that was the problem. She was too picky in life, too afraid of getting hurt. Maybe she didn’t have friends because she didn’t consider any of them friends. It’s all on her, wasn’t it?

Has she watched too many movies where all the main characters get betrayed by everyone but a few? Has to indulged herself too much in fantasy that reality was something scarier than all the things she’s read and watched?

Still, even after all that thought, she thinks about Hyejoo.

She looks over at the girl, who was joking around with a co-worker. She wonders why she let her walls down with Hyejoo then. Was her triangular lips the key to open the locked metal doors? Yerim doesn’t know.

“I remember you saying you wanted to watch a rom-com on Monday, so we’re going to one right now.” Hyejoo mumbles as she leads Yerim to the room. Yerim lets her lead, and her eyes glued on the taller girl.

It amazes her how Hyejoo remembers words she says. Usually, her parents forget things she’s told them. Most times, the people she talks to at school just nod and continue on to their stories. Sometimes, they remember little things about her, but Hyejoo remembers so much more than she even remembers telling Hyejoo.

Hyejoo turns around to look at the silent Yerim, and her heart skipped a beat when her eyes met the latter’s. She didn’t expect to see her staring. “You okay? You were literally smiling like a clown a couple of minutes ago.” Hyejoo asks, and Yerim blinks.

“Yeah, of course.” Yerim answers with another smile. Just this time, it wasn’t hiding anything. She just smiled to smile because Hyejoo was right there. Hyejoo is right here.

They sat down in a comfortable spot, and the ads start playing.

Yerim lets her mind pass by as the ads never really interested her. She sees Hyejoo’s phone light up in the darkened room, and she calms herself. Her shoulders loosen, and she relaxes into the chair as her thoughts cycled through the world.

Hyejoo and her had stopped. But the world was still going. Her world was still moving, and she takes in a deep breath. Her hands unconsciously holding onto Hyejoo’s hand, her palm feeling Hyejoo’s fingers twitch at the action. Yerim was still into her head though.

Hyejoo was real. Reality was a thing, and she had to face it. But is she facing it alone?

“Hey Hyejoo.” Yerim calls, and Hyejoo looks up from her phone to look at her. “Thank you for being here with me.” Yerim finally manages to say something. Hyejoo smiles, almost smirking at the cheesy words, but it still made her a little soft. She likes making Yerim feel like she’s here. She wants Yerim to know she wants her near.

Hyejoo wraps her fingers around Yerim’s smaller ones, and they held each other’s hand like that. The movie starts, and Hyejoo turns off her phone. Her eyes focused on the screen, but her mind screams Yerim.

Hyejoo never really told Yerim why she takes her to the theatre. Yerim just went along with it, and she seemed happy about it so Hyejoo continued to do it. She never questioned, and so Hyejoo never answered.

Hyejoo thinks this was the most content Yerim looks. The time they spend together alone. The time their worlds spin around the reality around them, and Hyejoo loves to see the smile on Yerim’s face. She looks the happiest here with Hyejoo, and that makes Hyejoo happy.

Although, Yerim does cry a lot during these movies too, but Hyejoo likes to see those moments too. It’s nice to see Yerim let her tears out. Yerim is so focused on positivity for others, she doesn’t realize how much she’s hold in. Hyejoo knows she doesn’t do it on purpose, it’s just the way she is.

Hyejoo admires it. Because Hyejoo was too realistic to be positive.

***

The movie finishes, and Yerim was in tears at happy the ending was. Hyejoo doesn’t empathize, but she remembers why Yerim cries on happy endings.

“They went through all that to have a happy ending. It’s so cute.” Yerim mumbles while pouting, wiping her tears off her cheeks. Hyejoo giggles at the girl in a mess. She helps Yerim out by wiping the tears rolling onto her chin, and Yerim lets out a hiccup. “I want a happy ending too.” Yerim pouts.

Hyejoo smiles, something warmer lit against her lips. She was joking about Yerim’s crying anymore. “You will.” Hyejoo says calmly, and Yerim opens her eyes. Glistening in tears, and she smiles at Hyejoo’s words.

Yerim sniffs before she breathes, trying to compose herself again. Hyejoo gets up, ready to leave because it was getting late.

“I hate rom-coms, they’re always happy.” Hyejoo says as they walk out, and Yerim pouts. She likes romantic comedies.

“Then why’d you watch it with me?” Yerim asks confused, and Hyejoo shrugs. Her heart constrict at the question, but she calmly lets herself compose. “It’s worth it if I see you cry.”

Yerim hits her arm laughing, and Hyejoo laughs along as she unlocks her lock. She shoves it into her little pouch on the bike before getting on it. She looks over at Yerim, the girl wiping the rest of her tears away. Hyejoo slowly feeling bad she didn’t tell Yerim the truth.

“Hey.” Hyejoo starts off as Yerim hugs her from behind, and her legs start working its way to Yerim’s house. Yerim doesn’t say anything as she rests her chin on Hyejoo’s shoulder. “I know you know I don’t like movies, but…” Hyejoo starts off.

Yerim listens carefully, allowing the world around them to disappear and she enters their own. “it’s nice seeing you smile and laugh when it’s just us two.”

Yerim blinks multiple times trying to process the words Hyejoo had just said. Trying to catch clearly the pink hue against the girl’s cheek, and she feels her own heart race loudly against her back. She afraid Hyejoo would hear it, if Hyejoo could feel it.

“But I’m always smiling when I’m with you.” Yerim says softly, and Hyejoo smiles as she nods.

“It’s just different when it’s just us two though. When we’re together it’s always with other people we have to focus on as well, and you know…” Hyejoo trails off into silence, and Yerim hugs Hyejoo tighter. She hides her grin against Hyejoo’s back.

“I like your smile when it’s just us two too.” Yerim says, and Hyejoo looks back to meet her eyes. And time stops.

Yerim realizes no matter what time does, Hyejoo and her will be moving together in their own world.

***

They arrived at Yerim’s place, and Hyejoo walks her to the door. They awkwardly yet contently standing there in silence. A faint line of what comes next, but they both know time was just a number. They had each other. A whole world.

Yerim giggles at the awkwardness, and she looks up to see Hyejoo’s eyebrows knitting. Her lips slightly apart creating the lips that was easy to remember, but also hard to forget. “Thank you for tonight, again.” Yerim says gently and Hyejoo nods.

“I like taking you with me.” Hyejoo says, and Yerim smiles wider. She lets her toes tip upward, and her lips press against the softness of Hyejoo’s left cheek. Hyejoo’s entire body freezing even though her entire body was burning.

“Goodnight Hyejoo.” Yerim says before opening the door with her spare key, and Hyejoo opens her mouth to say something. Words scrambling in her brain, and Yerim waits for her to finish as she enters her house. The door opened for words Hyejoo wants to say.

Hyejoo clears her throat, bringing herself back. “Next time, you do that again, but on the lips.” Hyejoo says before turning around, waving, and she drags her bike across the street where her house was.

Yerim licks her lips as she bites onto them, trying to hide away the big grin. She closes the door seeing Hyejoo reach home safely.

Time or space won’t take them apart because they have a world of their own.

**Author's Note:**

> bitch...I love Choerry. I was going to make this a platonic relationship but I want some romance so I added it.
> 
> Anyways, hoped you enjoyed and...Thank you for reading it, liking it, hating it or whatever you do, I hope you have a good day because you deserve it :D
> 
> cc/twitter/aff: helementx


End file.
